White Gloves, Black Hair, and A Dream
by Hoprabbit
Summary: She'd always longed for them, those three things he possessed. Her fascination grew since they'd bonded over her father's death. But she longed for the day he'd accept and return her love. ROYAI. Oneshot. Rated T for suggested themes.


SPOILERS.  
In case you didn't know, Taisa means Colonel in Japanese. Random fact of the day. =D I rated this T because it mentions DEFINITE teenage concepts. If you think I should change it to M, please tell me. But I'm fairly sure the suggestion of some stuff isn't that bad. ^^

On to the story. ^^

* * *

Taboo.  
That's what it was. The untouchable sin of Fraternization. A horrible infraction on ones Military record, the result of a demotion or drop from the Army. An obstacle that was untouchable, inovercomable, wretched for her ideas and feelings, forcing her to hold it back.  
Fraternization. The only hindrance for Riza Hawkeye's addiction to white gloves, black hair, and dreams.

"Sir. You've fallen asleep again. Wake up, Colonel. This is really no way to advance in the military...." Riza shook his shoulder lightly. The office was empty, save Riza and Roy. "Sir. Wake up.....Ugh. Colonel, you have a call from a 'Madame Christmas'?" Riza muttered, knowing any mention of his horrid bar-running mother would wake the man. Roy sat up in his seat groggily. "Mother?" Riza smiled. "No. Paperwork." She handed him a pen, and stood behind her Colonel.

Riza didn't like to admit it. Was there a point? She knew it, that was all that mattered. But she was jealous of her Roy's choices. The petite, big-breasted women with the full, shining lips and long, black eyelashes, thier silken flowing hair. Their pointless, tiny, glittering handbags that held nothing but lip gloss and men's cell-phone numbers. The money and cell phones falling from thier lacy, flimsy, padded brassieres. The thin cloth and uncomfortable string of underwear that she knew they wore, to make things more 'accessible'. The case of pills kept on hand, taking one every day. And the contents of thier dainty sparkling coin purses, making little circling indentations from constantly replacing the offending item often.

Yes, those were the women that vexed Riza. How could he love them. Why not her?

"Lieutenant? What the hell does tenuous mean?" Riza leaned to look at the scribbled-on notebook paper that Roy held out to her in his left hand as he signed papers with his right. ".....I believe it means something along the lines of half-hearted or weak, sir. In this context, at least. I'm surprised she knew that word." She said tonelessly, assuming her guardian-like position again. "So am I. Ivory's not that bright." Roy muttered, signing more papers. "Oh god. Lysander died." He mumbled, looking at the obituary of one of his least favorite Ishvalan war veterans. "Olivia will hurt me for letting him die........" Risa had lost herself in thought before he'd said 'god'.

How dare that woman say her Roy was tenuous. How dare she. Not that she had ever experienced what 'Ivory' had. But how could anything with Roy Mustang be tenuous? Every moment she spent with him was bliss. Even if he had never said her first name. Even if he took no notice when she threw on a little lipgloss or borrowed her war friend Rebecca's mascara. Even if he didn't realize the box of chocolates dropped on his desk every year was hers.  
Even if.

"...........Hey, Hawkeye. Look. If I do this I look like Viola when she got that gum stuck in her hair in Briggs....." Roy said, having crumpled up a paper and entwined it in his jet black hair.  
"Sir...." Riza warned, frowning. "Work."  
"Yeah, yeah. Try not to be so uptight." Roy teased, pulling his pen out and signing his name with a flourish. "Hah. Just like Evan's, see?" He smirked, holding the paper up again. Riza sighed and nodded, then gesturing for him to sign more documents.....She didn't remember an Evan.

Her Roy, who was childlike with her. Comfortable. Happy. Trusting. But didn't love her. Not as if there were a reason, Riza had never considered herself pretty. Harsh lips, unsmiling ones. A violent and commanding tone. Short hair, pulled back and exposing bitterly austere deep red eyes. Short eyelashes that couldn't be improved even with makeup. And the threat of the countless rose and wildflower bouquets left on her desk every Valentines Day, from the many military men who loved her illegally and threatened her position, tried to intrude on her affections for her future Fuhrer Roy Mustang. Had they left anything but 'anonymous', Riza would have slapped them. Or shot them. No, her heart belonged to a man with white gloves, black hair, and a dream.

"Lieutenant! You know that horrible man with the mustache, Yoki? He's apparently causing trouble again....."Roy said, thumbing through paperwork he knew was trash.  
"Sir, is there a point to this conversation?" Riza asked, irritated, but beginning to catch something and tracking the hints down in her head.  
"Are you saying my company is pointless? You're as bad as Uni....." Roy sighed, looking up at Riza, who beamed her approval momentarily. A sigh of relief escaped the thin lips hidden behind Roy's hair.

Oh, her Roy that knew everything, that knew her mind. That every year handed her a red tulip on Valentines Day lovelessly, simple thrusting it out as if he wanted rid of it, looking for a reaction silently. Her Roy, who had sighed in sadness when she hadn't given one. Her Roy, who had studied her back as she quietly fell in love with him when they were young and Roy was just learning the secret's of Hawkeye alchemy, the ones printed on her back. He that she had saved countless times in the war in Ishval, her perfect sniping aim never failing him. He that understood, her Roy, the one she loved.

"Sir?" Hawkeye asked, the little indentation at the corners of her mouth turning up in amusement and happiness.  
"Yes, Hawkeye?" Roy asked, pleased to seventh heaven she'd noticed what was in context.  
"You forgot the O, Sir." Riza smirked, patiently waiting for the day of Fuhrer Mustang and his abolishment of fraternization.

* * *

It was a little short for what I thought it was. XD

A red tulip means undying love, for those of you who know your flowers. ;D Here's your quiz. By Roy's code (A name's first letter is a letter of what he's spelling) which Riza knows, what did Roy say to dear Riza? I'll bet you can guess without even going back.

Well, if you're not following any of this I'll bet you got confused. He said 'Ivory, Lysander, Olivia, Viola, Evan, Yoki, {Roy forgot the O}, and Uni'  
I.L.O.V.E.Y.(O).U.

Well, yeah. Had to write that mush for my friend, felt like it, yadda yadda. Now I think I'll go start a Brosh and Maria fic. ^^


End file.
